


Young Prayer🍀3⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: Young Prayer🍀 [3]
Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本文来自Lofter汤荷兰兜里一支唇膏一一点梗，类诺丁山AU，大明星TS，平凡人PP。你比你想象的更幸运🍀努力到无能为力💪🏻💪🏻💪🏻，总会梦想成真💕





	Young Prayer🍀3⃣️

 Tips觉得Peter很不对劲。  
   早上起来就哼着歌，吃完饭就迫不及待地画起了他的作品，眼角眉梢全是喜意，像昨天有未婚妻的人是他一样。     
门口风铃叮咚，Tips条件反射地喊了句“欢迎光临”。  
    戴棒球帽的男人径直走向她的老板，连个眼神都没有分她。  
   外卖包装袋促使Peter抬起头来，灿烂夺目的笑容瞬间绽放开。  
   “Hi～”    
 “我估计你在工作，就顺便给你买了你最喜欢的三明治。”男人摘下眼镜，微微一笑。  
   “您⋯穿这样去的？”Peter收不住翘高的嘴角，管不过来自己加速的心跳。     
“我戴了眼镜，还变声了，就像这样一一”男人压着嗓子说了几句话，成功地逗笑了他的小粉丝。  
他一笑如春花烂漫，让人跟着轻松愉悦，这感觉真神奇。  
   “哇哦～真是好厉害的技能！”年轻人眼里已经只有他偶像一个人，满眼的喜欢让一边默默观察的Tips心惊肉跳。      
“趁热吃吧。”男人揉乱了Peter的棕发。  
    “稍等一一”小男人说着三两下跑上了楼梯。  
   “居然是你！怪不得我那个傻乎乎的老板行为这么反常一一”Tips面色不豫地走过来，无畏地放着狠话：“我不许你再接近他！”   
   “为什么？”男人松弛的表情不见了，认真地打量起对方。  
    “你自己清楚！”你的风评全世界都知道，你怎么能⋯你怎么敢！  
    男人给了她一个意味不明的笑容。      
“他那么纯洁那么善良，你怎么忍心一一”玩弄他的感情？  
    “请问您是以什么身份在问我？”把袋子提到窗边桌上打开，男人站在靠墙那边从容地一样样拿出食物。  
   “不管什么身份，我都不允许！”Tips跟上他，就要把他往外赶。     
“Tips，你该去吃饭了！”Peter冲到桌边，看到铺满桌子的食物，竟然还有Jelly Belly！  
“Mr.Stark，你买太多了！” 小傢伙被发现了孩子气的爱好，不好意思地低下头。  
“我相信你的战斗力。”   在男人一笑之下，Peter红得又不知东南西北了，拿着杯子忘了自己是在找热水。  
   Tips以手掩额，哀悼她可怜的老板。  
   “那位⋯Tips小姐，”男人笑完假假地咳嗽两声，“要过来一起吃吗？”   
  伴随着一声哼，门开了又关，店里只剩下两个人。  
   “嗯，Mr.Stark，请问咖啡加奶和糖吗？” Peter一边冲着挂耳，一边笑问。  
   “我自己来，你吃饭吧。”从小灿烂手里接过水壶，手指相碰又迅速分开，看他坐到对面揭开三明治包装纸，大口咬下，Tony心里升腾起微醺的粉色。     
一个双份酸黄瓜的三明治让他吃出了顶级大餐的感觉，嘴角沾上的千岛酱似乎都无比诱人。  
   男人伸手抹掉那酱色，在对面呆愣愣的注视中舔掉。  
   “并没有什么不同啊⋯”男人歪头疑惑地眨了两下他的勾魂眼，“为什么你吃得那么香？”  
   Peter把手中的食物送到他面前，Tony在他的热切期盼中咬了一口。  
   好吧，很平凡的味道，但是在那毫不做作的可爱笑靥中，吃的是什么已经不重要了。  
   “你是因为喜欢三明治才在这里开店的吗？”他听见自己的声音温柔而耐心。  
   “有一点点啦！”Peter咽下一口食物，眼睛弯成月牙，“你知道，我喜欢看别人收到明信片的瞬间，不管是谁都很高兴的样子⋯因为思念而幸福，把自己的祝福凝在小小的明信片上，飞越千山万水到达对方手中，Mr.Stark你知道那种祝福与被祝福的感觉吗？你懂我的成就感吗？”    
 男人无言地端起咖啡。  
   看到他眼中的宠溺，Peter明白他懂他的感触。像在电影中无数次临场发挥一样，他总是那么聪明而善解人意。    
他好骄傲能和他坐在一起谈论梦想。如果时间就此停住该多好！就可以和他在一起，一直在一起⋯  
   手机在桌上震动，Peter眼巴巴地望着男人接起说话然后挂断。  
   “抱歉我得走了，明天再帮你买三明治。”   
  Peter已经傻了。他是在幻想中吧？那个大明星Tony刚才说什么来着？  
   明天再帮你买三明治😳明天再一一帮你买一一三明治😱😱😱   
  我是中了宇宙级大奖了吗？！  
   那个人⋯那个人可是大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark呀！  
那个万人迷，票选最想睡他的男人⋯他承诺明天了⋯  
   他居然说明天再帮我买三明治！！   
OMG！我一定还没睡醒⋯让我先高兴一下！    
再次武装好自己往回走的男人透过玻璃看着那个小傢伙表情从傻呼呼过渡到狂喜，忍不住愉快地扬起嘴角。  
    有些人天生就是该被宠着的。  
Peter Parker，一个神奇的天使。  
——————————————-   
  幸福的时光总是短暂到转瞬即逝。     
Peter已经画完了约好的明信片，确定好时间到酒店交货。  
     心里欢呼雀跃，他完全平静不下来。知道Mr.Stark下午没有日程安排，Peter提前一小时到达了他的房间门口。  
   “你是来送酒的吗？为什么没穿制服？”   应铃声开门的是位浓妆的金发美女，她示意Peter进去。  
   “我明明叫的Johnnie walker(威士忌)，为什么送来的是Moet & Chandon(香槟)Mini？这让我的宝贝怎么尽兴？”高大的肌肉男明星眉头紧皱，不悦地望着Peter。  
他⋯会打我吗？我要不要再确认一下房号？  
   “亲爱的别生气，偶尔清醒时玩玩情调也不错哟～”本来坐着的女人在看清Peter的脸后，摇曳生姿地走过来，“你瞧他这张脸，或许这位鲜嫩的小朋友也是个不错的选择。”   
   娇艳女人的红指甲就要勾上躲闪的Peter下巴，他犹豫该不该推开她。    
“Summy，你在干什么？”仅在腰间围着条短浴巾的Tony擦着头发走出来，“我时间有限⋯”   
  “不要这么无情嘛，宝贝～” 高大的男人从他出来就从背后搂住他，把脸搁在他肩间亲吻他的颈侧，女人尖叫着跑向他，拉下他脖子就深吻起来。      
Tony这时才看见Peter站在门口，他的瞳孔不受控地收缩。  
   冷汗爬上脊背。他感觉自己仿佛置身北极，血液逆流向大脑，完全无法思考。  
   那双纯净的眼睛看着他被俩人夹在中间亲吻抚摸，那冷静又自持的眼中并没泄露一丝一毫的情绪，可是Tony就是感觉到自己深处有什么断了⋯  
   长久以来所谓坚持X自由，藐视礼教又我行我素的潇洒派头，在这瞬间成了一个笑话。  
   以后是不是⋯再也看不见他腼腆又可爱的笑容，听不到温柔又洋溢热情的声音，失去他关切而体贴入微的提示了呢？   
  我不是一直过着这样的日子⋯为什么会突然痛到喘不过气来？  
  “抱歉打扰了。”Peter在他绝望的目光中带上了门，忽略自己不停颤抖的手脚，机械地往回走。  
  逃离？  
  不！他只是认清现实罢了。


End file.
